


I just want you

by klancepoetry



Series: Keith's poems to Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith just loves Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepoetry/pseuds/klancepoetry
Summary: Keith is a poet and writes about Lance because he just loves him that much.





	I just want you

In an instant you filled my mind  
With the blue colours of your eyes,  
With the honey brown skin of your thighs,  
With the kisses we share in between pleasured sighs.

How can I not feel this way  
When you have scattered constellations on your face,  
How can I not think of you since that day  
When your enchanting smile is something I can't misplace?

Everytime I blink you're there  
And I want you to be there.  
I want to make you feel a million and one delights,  
I want to kiss your scars like you kiss mine every night,  
I want to hold your hand until everything's right.

I... I just want you Lance.


End file.
